Megaman the Robotmasters Battle!
by SuperSquid64
Summary: Every robot master has been fired by Dr. Wily and now the world is in danger, only teaming up with megaman will help them save the world!


"Why was I created? I only had one purpose and I failed that... I have no point to exist anymore..." Starman muttered to himself; he was laying on a building that had been destroyed in Dr. Wily's last attack. "My point of existence was to destroy Megaman. Great job I did there, I failed twice and got kicked out by Dr. Wily." Starman continued to mutter to himself; he looked down the debris of the old building and saw a girl robot around his age walking around.

"I wish Rock was able to stop Dr. Wily from destroying this building." The girl said; she then quickly looked up to see Starman.

"What are you still doing here?" The girl asked.

"I was working for Dr. Wily then he fired me I felt so depressed I came up here." Starman replied.

"You could help out me, rock and blues!" the girl quickly replied.

"Who is this rock you keep talking about?" Starman asked.

"He goes by the name Megaman!" Roll shouted; Starman quickly got up and jumped down.

"What's your name?" Starman asked.

"My name is Roll; we better introduce you to Dr. Light!" Roll said quickly; she then grabbed Starman's hand.

It had been a couple of hours; Roll had taken Starman back to Dr. Light's lab.

"He's not going to kill us all." Roll said to Dr. Light.

"He's one of Wily's robots of course he is going to kill us!" Dr Light shouted back; Starman could hear this all from the other room where he was sitting on a chair. There was a door in front of him.

Suddenly the door opened and Megaman walked through the door; he was reading a comic. He then looked up and saw Starman sitting on the chair. "What the hell!" Megaman shouted as he got his gun ready, dropping the comic.

"Ok Megaman... I'm not here to kill you I came with Roll." Starman replied calmly.

"You came with my sister?" Megaman asked.

"That was ok wasn't it, I am quite a young robot master you know, when you faced me with the others like Crystalman and Napalmman, and I was the youngest of them all." Starman replied worried Megaman was going to shoot him.

"Ok, so how old were you?" Megaman asked; lowering his gun.

"I was your age..." Starman replied; he started staring at the floor.

"Wait you were my age?" Megaman asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I was I still am though this time I want revenge on Wily for what he did." Starman said; gripping his hands together.

"It's not on me is it?" Megaman asked.

"No you're too important to Roll, I'm going to team up with you." Starman said as he outgripped his hands.

"Wait what do you see in Roll?" Megaman asked.

"She needs protecting. Dr. Wily is going to try and destroy her." Starman said.

Dr. Light and Roll walked in to see the two robots talking to each other. They weren't fighting like Dr. Light thought they would.

"So you're saying every robot who's made by the same doctor would count as a relative?" Megaman asked.

"That's right so Elecman, Cutman and the others would all be related to you." Starman said.

"So that means robots such as Snakeman and Metalman are related to you?" Megaman asked.

"Rock, Starman is on our side now... apparently." Dr. Light said; there was distrust in his voice. Roll ran up to Starman and gave him a massive hug.

"What was that for?" Starman asked; there was a puzzled look on his face.

"Please never let go of me." Roll said to Starman. Protoman walked in the room to see a robot master hugging Roll; getting his gun out quick to defend his sister from the robot master.

"Let go of her Starman!" Protoman shouted.

"It's ok Blue's he's on our side now." Megaman said.

"Huh what do you mean...? This is a robot that used to work for Wily they never change!" Protoman shouted.

"What about you? You used to work for Dr. Wily and you changed." Megaman said to Protoman.

"I guess you're right... so Starman why are you hugging our sister?" Protoman asked; he looked over to Starman and saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Ah ok you don't know why my sister is hugging you." Protoman said; he started to chuckle.

"So Starman what is Dr. Wily's plan?" Dr. Light quickly asked.

Starman looked over to Dr. Light. "He's got this robot named Vile working for him, they are aiming to kill of you, and now me as well." Starman said to Dr. Light.

"Where did they come from?" Dr. Light asked.

"They came from the future." Starman said.

"Dr. Light we're going to need everyone possible to help us stop this Vile." Megaman quickly said.

"Rock isn't it lucky I'm not the only robot master who got fired." Starman said.

"Wait how many of you did he fire?" Protoman asked.

"He fired every robot master who has ever worked for him." Starman said; Roll let go of Starman and continued looking at him, she then started blushing.

"Wait he fired all of you?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah he said that we were all pointless and that we would get in the way." Starman said.

"We need to find them then maybe they could help us." Protoman said.

"Rush come here boy!" Megaman shouted; the team was getting ready to find all the previous robot masters.

"Wait. I haven't finished!" Starman shouted; all the team stopped and looked over at Starman.

"The reason we got fired was because we were pointless, nothing on this earth can harm him." Starman continued saying.

"What can harm something from the future?" Dr. Light asked; the group went into thought.

"Wait what about something from the future?" Protoman asked.

"He said there was someone who resembled you in the future, though I don't know what his name was." Starman said.

"So why don't I steal the plans from Wily's base..." Megaman said; Megaman and Rush ran towards the door.

"Rock don't!" Protoman shouted; Megaman and Rush stopped in front of the door.

"Protoman don't worry I'll be fine." Megaman said; Megaman then opened the door to see Bass holding a sheet of paper, he was missing a leg and was being held up by Treble.

"Mega, I stole these for you." Bass said; handing over the piece of paper.

"Bass come in what happened?" Megaman asked; pulling in Bass.

The others all came to help him up; Bass tilted his head up and saw Starman.

"So I'm not the only one to use my common sense." Bass stated; Bass then powered down, his energy had been drained.

Megaman opened the sheet to see what it was.

"Dr. Light this will help us out." Megaman said as he looked at the sheet.


End file.
